


Phyllis' Wedding

by Basketballer3511



Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [10]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Episode: s03e16 Phyllis’ Wedding, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Not Canon Compliant, Porn With Plot, Slow Dancing, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: Dwight asks Jim to dance at Phyllis's wedding. Jim says yes and one thing leads to another and the next he knows he's getting a blowjob by Dwight in the back of Dwight's car.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719877
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Phyllis' Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I tried smut again, actually didn't hate it this time lol  
> Hope you guys enjoy, comments and kudos always appreciated!

"Do you want to dance?" Dwight asked, a serious expression on his face, as he looked at Jim who was seated. "What Dwight?" Jim asked, looking over at Pam in bewilderment. "You heard me the first time and if you didn't then I rescind my offer because Schrutes only ask people of the utmost caliber" Dwight told Jim, looking down at him impatiently. 

Jim looked at Dwight, caught off guard, his mouth slightly agape. He wasn't sure if this was a joke or not and he didn't really love the fact that Dwight was insulting him, even as he was asking him to dance, but what the hell right? He smiled at Pam, who looked equally as shocked at him, but tipped her glass toward him and saluted him. 

"Sure" Jim said, reaching up to take Dwight's hand. Dwight nodded at Pam and then at Jim, leading him to the center of the dance floor. "Do you even know how to slow dance Jim?" Dwight asked Jim, tilting his head back as he reached over to grab Jim's hand and place his other hand on the middle of Jim's back. 

"Kind of" Jim said, wincing as he accidentally scuffed Dwight's shoes. Dwight shut his eyes, "idiot" he mumbled. Jim looked over to where Pam was sitting and laughing with Roy, he turned back to see Dwight looking at him intently. "What do I have something on my face?" Jim asked, feeling self-conscious under Dwight's intense gaze. "No" Dwight said, trailing off. 

Jim gave him a weird look, before twirling Dwight. "See? I can kind of dance" he said laughing. Dwight rolled his eyes, but smiled when they accidentally bumped into another couple. "Yeah I don't think this counts as dancing" Dwight said, trying to hide his laugh. Jim shook his head, laughing, as the couple they crashed into glared at them. 

"Real dancing is like this" Dwight said, leading Jim into a light swaying, with some footwork. "Dwight I don't think I can keep up" Jim said, staring down at their feet, as he tried to follow Dwight's movements. "Here just sway. That counts as dancing" Jim said, pursing his lips when he realized how close he had gotten to Dwight.

He was staring right into his dark, bluish eyes. His face looked younger, less severe when he was smiling and not as stuck up as he was at work. Jim looked at Dwight with a smile, as they swayed to the slow music played by Kevin's band "Scrantonicity." "Swaying doesn't count as dancing, you know that right?" Dwight said, looking up at Jim. 

Jim smiled to himself and nodded, "yeah I know, but it's better then me falling into every couple on this dance floor" Jim said, chuckling. Dwight laughed as well, "that would be ridiculous to watch" he agreed, laughing at the mental image of Jim getting scolded by all the women on the dance floor. 

"What are you still smiling about?" Jim asked, grinning at Dwight and bumping his shoulder against Dwight's. Dwight took a deep breath and said something he wouldn't normally have dared to say, but with a couple drinks and with Jim looking at Dwight so sweetly, he couldn't help it. "You look cute in a suit and I enjoy dancing with you" Dwight said, sputtering out the last half of his sentence. 

Jim looked at Dwight, shocked. First Dwight was asking him to dance and now he was saying he enjoyed dancing with him and... Holy shit! Dwight just said he looked cute. "You think I look cute" Jim asked loudly, shocked and feeling like he had imagined Dwight's words. 

Dwight looked at Jim miserably, not wanting to repeat the words that at the time had rolled off so effortlessly, but now he felt like he wanted the floor to swallow him up. Jim laughed again and pushed his hair back, "oh my god" he said to himself, absolutely shocked. Dwight pulled back, yanking himself away from Jim with a scowl to cover up the hurt he was feeling.

"Dwight, no. Wait. I'm not making fun of you. God. I just can't believe you said that. I'm just shocked" Jim clarified, reaching for Dwight. Dwight looked at Jim skeptically, but decided Jim was telling the truth. If he had any malicious intent towards Dwight, he would've already tried to embarrass him. "Okay" he said, allowing Jim to pull him back. Their positions more like a hug, then them trying to dance. 

"I can't believe you think I look cute Dwight. You look cute as well" Jim said, biting his lip and blushing. Dwight turned his head to the side, his face was burning up as well and he was starting to feel a little hot. "Do you want to get out of here?" Dwight asked, his eyes wide.

Jim looked at Dwight, again shocked with the overall turn of events this night had taken, but hurriedly agreed. "Okay, let's go" Dwight said, smiling and dragging Jim to the exit. Jim grabbed his coat on the way, waving goodbye to Pam and his co-workers that still remained and signaling to Pam he would call her, who was looking shocked and excited seeing Dwight holding Jim so closely after their cute dance together. 

"Where are we going?" Jim asked, as they stumbled out to the parking lot. Dwight instead of answering pulled Jim against his car and pulled him down, enveloping his lips against Jim's. Jim moaned out in surprised, grasping onto Dwight's shoulders as he enthusiastically kissed him. 

"Dwight" Jim gasped, pecking Dwight's lips repeatedly. "Jim" Dwight said, kissing Jim fully on the lips again, licking his tongue against Jim's bottom lip. Jim moaned, when Dwight's thigh rubbed against his crotch. This gave Dwight access to Jim's mouth, allowing him to fully lick Jim and kiss him more passionately. 

As Dwight kissed Jim, he reached into his pockets to retrieve his keys, unlocking the car. "Get in" Dwight said, moving Jim towards the backseat. "That's what kidnappers say" Jim said, laughing as he got into Dwight's car. He barely got his feet settled onto the floor, before Dwight was straddling him and kissing him again. "Jeez Dwight" Jim moaned out, reaching with one hand to run his hand through Dwight's hair and the other was resting on Dwight's thigh. 

"Jim" Dwight panted out, as he grinded on Jim's thigh, rubbing their dicks together. Jim groaned, when he felt Dwight moving away from him. "Dwight" Jim said, looking down at Dwight, who was now at his feet, unceremoniously unzipping his pants. "Dwight!" Jim said, looking around and making sure that no one was around and seeing the things that Dwight and Jim were about to partake in.

Dwight looked at Jim, his eyebrow raised. "Are you okay with this?" Dwight asked, pausing to make sure Jim was still okay with all of this. Jim nodded, his mouth agape as he looked and felt Dwight cupping him through his pants. He let out a hiss when he felt the cold air hit his dick and Dwight's cold hand grasping him. 

His hips thrust up, his body and mind wanting Dwight to touch him, but also hating the cold. His uncertainty was answered for him when Dwight ran his tongue from the base of Jim's dick to the top. "Shit Dwight" Jim said, reaching forward to gently grip Dwight's hair. Dwight looked up once more, before placing his lips down on Jim's dick, leaving kisses and licks on the head. 

Jim let out moans and groans, as he tried to control his hips from just thrusting into Dwight's mouth. Dwight had never sucked dick and never wanted to until he met Jim, so he wanted to go slow, but he also was reveling in the desperation that Jim was in from all of Dwight's teasing. 

Jim tried to control his moans, he had to bite his lip and fist his hands to help himself calm down. It was like Christmas Day when Dwight finally put his entire mouth on Jim's dick, hollowing his cheeks and going as far as his gag reflex would let him. Jim sucked in a breath, watching and feeling Dwight suck his dick was becoming Jim's favorite thing in the world.

Dwight was eager, what he didn't know in knowledge, he made up for in enthusiasm. He sucked Jim, running his tongue on the sides of Jim's cock and then dragging his tongue up to lick against the slit. His wrist moved to pump the places he couldn't reach and he also would reach down to massage Jim's balls. 

Jim was an absolute mess in Dwight's backseat. He held onto Dwight's sweaty hair, running his thumb against Dwight's lips whenever his dick would breach his mouth, rubbing the spit against his lip. 

"Dwight, I'm going to cum" Jim warned, trying to move his hips to get his dick out of Dwight's mouth. Dwight shook his head, placing his hand on Jim's thigh and pushing it down. He pulled up a bit, just running his tongue on the top of Jim's cock, before Jim started to cum, some of it streaking Dwight's lips and most of it being swallowed by him. 

"Holy shit" Jim said, looking at Dwight in shock. Dwight pulled off, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked at Jim with a smirk, but also a kind of shy look was on his face. "Was that good?" Dwight asked. Jim looked at Dwight in shock, "are you kidding me? That was amazing Dwight, geez. You're amazing" Jim said, throwing all the praise he could think of on Dwight. Dwight smiled at Jim, blushing in the darkness of the car. 

"Dwight, for real that was amazing. Thank you" Jim said, slightly out of breath, as he pulled Dwight up and kissed him fully on the lips, not worrying that Dwight had just had his dick in his mouth. Dwight straddled Jim again, grabbing the back of his neck and kissing him. 

Jim reached under Dwight's thighs, before gently flipping them over, his body hovering over Dwight's. "You don't have to do anything" Dwight said, looking into Jim's eyes. Jim looked at Dwight and shook his head, "I want to" Jim said, pecking Dwight on the lips. 

He traveled down to Dwight's crotch, rubbing his hand on the hard member. Dwight let out a breathy moan, when Jim rubbed him though his pants. He gingerly took them off, thinking back to how much Dwight had teased him.

Jim ran a teasing swipe across Dwight's dick, the sensitive tip dribbling even more pre-come as it was teased. Jim slowly sucked on the top, running his tongue up and down, savoring Dwight's hisses and moans. The tight grip on the back of his head directing him to take Dwight further down. He moaned around Dwight's length, causing Dwight to jerk back into the seat. "Jim I'm going to cum really soon" he warned, the teasing from Jim and the waiting while he was sucking Jim off proved to be too much for Dwight to handle. 

Jim pulled off, taking a gulp of air before sucking Dwight off again, hallowing his cheeks and taking as much as he could. Dwight pulled his dick out of Jim's mouth and directed his cum to fall onto Jim's lips and cheeks. Jim licked the tip once more, before wiping the cum off on his hands and licking some of it off of his fingers. 

"Shit" Dwight said, laying back in the seat feeling boneless. Jim nodded, as he too sat down on the other seat. He looked over at Dwight, pursing his lips. Dwight turned over and gave a questioning look to Jim. "Can I kiss you?" Jim asked, looking at Dwight. "Yes" Dwight said, shifting his body to kiss Jim. 

Their kiss was much slower this time, savoring their moment together and not feeling the rush anymore of the sexual tension they had felt before. "Do you want to stay the night at mine?" Dwight asked, nervously picking at his pants. "Yes, I'd love that Dwight" Jim responded, smiling over at Dwight. Dwight smiled and pecked Jim once more on the lips, but Jim pulled him closer and deepened the kiss.


End file.
